


Baby Watch Out

by Infidele



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Kinda, M/M, everyone else are just normies, humor?crack?maybe?, its cute, superhero au, superhero!chani, superhero!hwi, superhero!tae, supervillain!inseong, tho hes not a bad guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infidele/pseuds/Infidele
Summary: “Of course he didn’t defeat it, I did. I froze that monster and shattered it to pieces in the blink of an eye,” Cool City Guy interrupted. The reporters jumped on the situation, swarming to interview the hero claiming victory. Sunshine Prince was not about to have any of that.“You defeated it? Can’t you see the ashes of my flames that incinerated the beast floating all around us? Clearly it was I who saved our precious city,” Sunshine Prince quickly retorted.“You’re flames couldn’t roast a hot dog let alone reduce a creature of that size to ashes you moron.”“And you couldn’t even freeze a popsicle in winter. Need a hot pack for that freezer-BURN?!”





	Baby Watch Out

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be multiple chapters (I'm working on the rest) and it should just be cute and fun. I have a feeling it's gonna be a lot longer than I originally planned, but whatever, SF9 needs more long fics anyways. Enjoy the first chapter!

_ Click. _

 

Chanhee absolutely loved summer. He could spend all day lazing about in his room, enjoying the nice air conditioning and view of the city from his window. There were no responsibilities and no troubles, just him and his bed. 

 

_ Click. _

 

Chanhee also hated summer. With the long months outside of school also came an unfortunate lack of the few people in his life he cared to associate himself with. Alone in his room he resorted to channel surfing his days away, too lazy to contact the friends he knew were probably already busy. 

 

_ Click. _

 

They would probably make time for him if he asked, but Chanhee didn’t really have the motivation to put in that kind of effort. Even when his friends asked him to go out with them he would turn up generic excuses because he was too tired to get out of the comfort of his own bed.

 

_ Click. _

 

Oh, Chanhee liked this channel: it was playing one of his favorite dramas. The main character reminded him of Seokwoo, but that wasn’t why he liked it.

 

Chanhee found it surprisingly easy to relate to a lot of the characters in dramas and movies even if it seemed unlikely that he would. With his father being the mayor of Fanta City and his older brother its beloved poster child, Chanhee hadn’t really ever had to struggle for anything in his life, yet the desperation of the characters and the powerful goals that drive them forward still seemed to resonate with something in the boy.

 

Perhaps it was his passion for dancing. Dance was one of the few things that hadn’t come naturally to him as a child, so he had found himself addicted to it. Or maybe it was something else. Who knew really?

 

The channel went to commercial.

 

_ Click. _

 

A documentary about famous superheroes of the past. What a bore. Chanhee already got enough of that when he was in school and throughout his day to day life. He couldn’t understand what kind of person would enjoy watching dumb shows like this about people who were long dead and gone. There was no difference between superheroes back then and superheroes now, so there was no need to force-feed the deeds of “legends” down everyone’s throats when new “legends” were made every two years or so.

 

_ Click. _

 

The news. Yipee. It seemed that all they ever reported about these days was either a superhero saving the city from disaster or his brother doing something wonderful to help the starving dogs in the animal shelter or something.

 

Today it was a live report on a new monster attack in the Melo District.

 

_ Click. _

 

Wait. Was that Seokwoo?   
  


_ Click. _

 

Chanhee stared in disbelief at his television screen. A massive creature from the depths of some alien planet was tearing apart the brick buildings and a certain someone was dodging the sweeping arms and rubble, trying to get to the young girl trapped near the base of the gigantic beast.

 

The news report was explaining how the monster had suddenly materialized and that multiple people had been trapped beneath the building where it appeared from. Two heroes had already reported to the scene, yet evidently they weren’t doing much.

 

Chanhee clenched his teeth as he watched Seokwoo weave in and out of the treacherous limbs of the creature. He knew the dumb telephone pole would risk his life to save the stupid people trapped near the monster, Seokwoo was just that kind of person.

 

Chanhee sighed. He didn’t  _ really _ want to leave his bed, but letting his friend inevitably get eaten alive on television wasn’t on Chanhee’s list of fun things to do today. Sigh. 

 

He picked himself apart from the blankets, checking himself in the mirror before taking off. If he was going to make a public appearance he at least needed to look somewhat the part, not like he hadn’t left his bed in 17 hours. 

 

With a blink, Chanhee opened his eyes to the catastrophe being streamed back in his room. The monster was as tall as a skyscraper from up close and the rancid smell of rotting flesh almost knocked him to the ground. Chanhee missed his bed already.

 

He had teleported himself right next to the base of the beast, Seokwoo just an arm's reach away, trying to pry up a large slab of concrete to allow the girl trapped beneath to escape.

 

“It’ll be alright! Just try to wriggle yourself out,” Seokwoo was explaining through gritted teeth. His back was pressed up against the flat underside of the concrete, legs forcing it to move just a few inches higher. The girl was sobbing as she tried to claw her way out, the little that Seokwoo could manage still not enough.

 

Chanhee sauntered past a tentacle and climbed over some chunks of broken building to where Seokwoo was straining himself to save the whimpering girl. Chanhee didn’t like her already.

 

With a sigh Chanhee resolved himself to helping Seokwoo lift the concrete off of her. He slid in next to the taller boy, bracing his shoulder against the rough slate. Chanhee could easily throw the rock with a flick of his finger or shatter it into a million pieces with a breath, yet he wasn’t really in the mood.

 

Seokwoo turned to see Chanhee next to him as a portion of the weight was taken off his own shoulders. 

 

“Chanhee?”

 

“Push on the count of three,” Chanhee mumbled. Seokwoo was looking at him half surprised and half in awe which made the blood rush to Chanhee’s cheeks.

 

“Wh-”

 

“One, two, three!” With a big push, and a touch of superhuman strength, the concrete slab was launched off of their shoulders and the girl was able to wiggle out of the rubble. Her ankle was twisted in an awkward position and multiple shards of glass were digging bright red rivers across her skin.

 

Seokwoo bent to check the damage, a sweet frown gracing his face.

 

“I think I’ll have to carry you back. Chanhee, are you hurt? Can you manage to follow on your own?” Chanhee was not hurt, and he could in fact teleport himself back to safety in an instant, however leaving his kind friend subject to the wicked intentions of this female was not on his agenda.

 

The girl was probably too injured to walk, however he could see right through her plot. She would use this situation to get close to Seokwoo, persuade him into a relationship he didn’t want, and finally she would leave his heart shattered in pieces. If he could distract his friend for an instant then it might be possible to avoid such a tragedy.

 

Good thing one of the monster’s excessively large appendages was swinging right towards them.

 

“Seokwoo, duck!” the giant responded immediately by slamming himself to the ground. If Chanhee didn't have a mission he would have admired the reaction time and faith his friend had in him.

 

While Seokwoo was face first on the ground Chanhee healed the girl’s wounds with a snap of his fingers. Her ankle straightened itself and the glass in her leg fell to the ground, blood returning to her veins.

 

The girl was quite in shock at her newly healed self, so much she could probably start screaming. Chanhee sealed her lips as a precaution; he didn’t want her spewing nonsense to Seokwoo. 

 

Seokwoo jumped up from the ground, immediately checking to see that Chanhee and the other girl were both okay as well. 

 

“Everyone alright?”

 

“Yup. I think this chick can walk on her own too,” Chanhee jerked his thumb back towards the girl who was brushing dust and glass off of her. Seokwoo gave him a strange look.

 

“But, I thought-”

 

“Her injuries weren’t that bad. She can walk.” To support this comment the girl gave a thumbs up. 

 

“Okay then, let’s get out of here!” Seokwoo grabbed Chanhee and the girl each by the arm and they started running towards the safety area outside the monster’s reach. Limbs and tentacles soared over their heads, Chanhee deflecting them without much thought as they sprinted away.

 

Once they reached the safety area Seokwoo turned to check them over once again: “Wow, we sure were lucky to make it out in one piece.” 

 

Chanhee yawned. Now that his friend was no longer in danger there was no real reason for him to be here. He watched Seokwoo direct the girl towards the paramedics to get checked over and then head back toward him. 

 

There was a light gray dust clinging to Seokwoo’s hair and beads of sweat running down his face. He walked like a model, running his fingers through his hair, and casually turning his head every-so-often to make sure no one else needed his help. Chanhee decided that he should stay for a little while longer.

 

“I didn’t know you were in the area when the monster attacked,” Seokwoo offered Chanhee a water bottle he had picked up from the aid station. Chanhee wasn’t thirsty, but he accepted it anyways. “If I had known you were here I would have come to find you first.”

 

“You should just leave the saving the day to the professionals,” Chanhee shrugged. Seokwoo laughed, turning his face into Chanhee’s shoulder.

 

“I would have, but I was there when the monster appeared. I couldn’t just let people get hurt before any heroes arrived.” Chanhee had tried to convinced Seokwoo to not get himself involved in trying to save the day too many times to count, yet it never stopped him from throwing himself into the fray. 

 

“At least those two can take it from here.”

 

“Sunshine Prince and Cool City Guy? Yeah, they are super awesome! Did you see when they stopped that tsunami the other week from destroying Mon Bay? Woah, it was amazing.” 

 

Chanhee had actually been at the scene that day because he had been secretly following Seokwoo around. Wait. Sorry, he had actually been coincidentally out shopping at the same mall as Seokwoo that day when the tsunami hit. Sunshine Prince and Cool City Guy had showed up after Chanhee had erased the wave’s existence, but it wasn't all that important.

 

“Yeah, they're okay I guess,”Chanhee mumbled. 

 

“I'm gonna get closer, maybe we can see them in action!” Seokwoo jumped up, jogging back towards the monster. Chanhee wasn't too keen on the idea of moving around, but knowing Seokwoo, he needed to make sure the stupid telephone pole didn't go jumping in to save some helpless bystander. Begrudgingly, Chanhee followed him.

 

As they moved closer the shouts of Sunshine Prince and Cool City Guy could be heard over the roars of the beast.

 

“You useless hunk of ice, I could melt you before you even blink!”

 

“Yeah? Well at least I don't have to make provocative hip gestures to use my powers!”

 

“My body rolls are ten times hotter than you will ever be, plus who ever even heard of ear wiggling as an activation? How dumb is that?”

 

As per usual, Sunshine Prince and Cool City Guy were exchanging their rival banter. Whenever the two heroes showed up to the same scene it was inevitable that they would argue over who was the better superhero. 

 

“Lucky you because you are about to witness the incredible powers that my ear wiggles can achieve! I guess a burned out hero like you just wouldn't understand.” 

 

“Sorry, but I'm afraid I will have vaporized this foul creature before you can lift a finger!” 

 

“Are you kidding? I will have frozen this beast over in hell before you can even blink!”

 

Chanhee admits, he was a bit more amused with their exchange than he should have been. The bright flashy costumes they were wearing just made the whole encounter more ridiculous to him.

 

When he turned to make a comment to Seokwoo, Chanhee had a slight panic attack. Seokwoo was no longer standing next to him watching the two heroes throw insults at each other. No, because why would the dumbass ever decide to stay in one place when there were people nearby who needed saving.

 

Chanhee hated him.

 

His eyes frantically searched for Seokwoo around him, scanning the people rushing around the aid stations and the screams of people still trapped in the rubble near the monster. 

 

“-man has just been grabbed by the monster. The heroes on scene are doing their best to rescue him and the other civilians and to eliminate the threat,” Chanhee caught the words of the reporter an instant before he spotted Seokwoo struggling against the grip the giant beast.

 

Chanhee  _ really  _ hated him.

 

He almost contemplated letting nature take its course; it would solve a majority of the problems in Chanhee’s life, yet his good conscious couldn't allow that. It would take about five minutes for Cool City Guy and Sunshine Prince to defeat the monster if they worked together, closer to ten if they kept bickering. Seokwoo had about two minutes before the monster actually ate him and the violent movements of its limbs could snap his neck at any time.

 

With a sigh, Chanhee completely dissipated the monster into a fine snow-like powder that was picked up by a gentle wind. Seokwoo was slowly lowered to the ground so that he could stand on his own feet. 

 

The crowd of people watching and helping around the aid stations stopped to stare in awe at the sudden disappearance of the beast. The news reporters and heroes were the first to close their gaping mouths to comment on the scene. Chanhee yawned.

 

“It appears that the heros on scene have defeated the monster and rescued the man from its clutches. We have Sunshine Prince here on the scene to comment,” the reporter woman extended her microphone to the confused hero. “How do you feel now that you’ve defeated the monster terrorizing Melo District?”

 

“I defeated it?” Sunshine Prince turned his finger towards himself, not sure what he was hearing.

 

“Of course he didn’t defeat it, I did. I froze that monster and shattered it to pieces in the blink of an eye,” Cool City Guy interrupted. The reporters jumped on the situation, swarming to interview the hero claiming victory. Sunshine Prince was not about to have any of that.

 

“You defeated it? Can’t you see the ashes of my flames that incinerated the beast floating all around us? Clearly it was I who saved our precious city,” Sunshine Prince quickly retorted.

 

“You’re flames couldn’t roast a hot dog let alone reduce a creature of that size to ashes you moron.”

 

“And you couldn’t even freeze a popsicle in winter. Need a hot pack for that freezer-BURN?!” And just like that the two rivals were back to competing with one another for the media’s attention and claim to the spoils of saving the day. 

 

Chanhee refused to take his eyes off of Seokwoo. He kept his eyes trained on the lumbering fool as he stormed over to the clearing that the monster had previously occupied. Seokwoo was already starting to dig through the rubble piles to rescue more victims that were previously inaccessible.

 

“Seokwoo, thank god! I thought I was gonna stay trapped there forever!” When Chanhee arrived, Seokwoo had already pulled someone out from beneath a half-demolished countertop: Sanghyuk.

 

Chanhee didn’t like Sanghyuk. He didn’t understand why Sanghyuk was Seokwoo’s best friend. Sanghyuk was awful. 

 

Sanghyuk really wasn’t a bad guy, but he definitely was not a good one. He had the tendency to attract disaster, especially when Seokwoo was around, and he loved to tease and make fun of Chanhee. Sanghyuk had no filter and if it wasn’t for the fact he was Seokwoo’s best friend, Chanhee would have ended him a long time ago.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay though. I was worried about you once that monster appeared.” Seokwoo was too kind, worrying about someone like Sanghyuk.

 

“Did you see it though? This one was huge!” Sanghyuk threw his arms open wide to express the massive size of the monster.

 

“They are getting bigger aren’t they?” Seokwoo laughed. 

 

“I don’t think the city appreciates you summoning monsters all the time,” Chanhee piped in. With his words, Sanghyuk finally noticed the smaller boy and an evil smile spread across his cheeks. Sanghyuk pulled Chanhee into a tight hug and pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek before Chanhee could even think to escape.

 

“Mye little Chanhee! Where have you been?” Chanhee screamed and squirmed to escape the older’s embrace. This was a large part of the reason why he didn’t like Sanghyuk, whose laughter felt like additional torment.

 

“I hadn’t known you were in the area, or I would’ve invited you to come get tacos with Sanghyuk and I! Not that we got tacos anyways,” Seokwoo explained as Chanhee finally escaped from Sanghyuk’s death grip. 

 

“Yeah, our favorite restaurant was closed, so I  _ may _ have freaked out a bit. Hence the monster problem,” Sanghyuk grinned. Chanhee was pretty sure that Sanghyuk shouldn’t be as pleased about summoning an otherworldly monster as he was, yet Sanghyuk was a strange one. 

 

“I guess we’ll have to find someplace new to get tacos from, so long as you aren’t banned from the rest of the restaurants in the city.”

 

“You know, I have a feeling that would be a worse business decision than just letting him eat-- wants a ten story tall bug demolishing their building during business hours.” Seokwoo nodded and Sanghyuk’s eyes lit up.

 

“Ten stories? It was that big? I hadn’t noticed, I was so close! I think that’s a new record for me!” Sanghyuk let loose a strange call of celebration and wrapped his arms back around the unsuspecting victim, Chanhee. 

 

As Chanhee was preoccupied peeling himself away from Sanghyuk (again), Seokwoo had wandered off to help some of the people crawling out of the wreckage and into the clearing. It appeared that a few search and rescue teams had already started to sweep the areas closer to the edges of the damage, yet no one had quite reached the epicenter yet. Of course that meant that Seokwoo needed to help the people there, because he just had to prove over and over again that he was the most perfect human being on the planet. 

 

“Hey guys, come over here! Can you help me lift this up? I think there is someone underneath!” Seokwoo called. Chanhee didn’t want to put in the effort, but Sanghyuk ran over at Seokwoo’s call. Not wanting to seem like a bad friend, Chanhee followed, even if he didn’t want to put in the effort.

 

Chanhee and Sanghyuk ended up helping Seokwoo and the search and rescue teams carry injured people to the aid stations. When the firefighters told them to take a break and let them do the rest, Chanhee and Sanghyuk sat down while Seokwoo just ran back out, promising to take them back to an area near where he thought he heard some people trapped beneath the pieces of the building. Even when they forced him to sit out, Seokwoo found a way to start helping treat the injured people crowding near the aid stations.

 

Chanhee’s eyes followed him as he rushed about, wearing himself down and worrying more than anyone else on the scene. It was strange to think what Seokwoo would be like if he had superpowers to help him.

 

“So I’m thinking next time, I should try to summon a mammal or a bird instead. I’ve never been able to summon anything other than bugs before, so maybe if I start focusing I could summon puppies when I get upset instead of weird alien caterpillars. What do you think of this: Puppy wave strikes Fanta City instead of wasp swarm? Imagine that, thousands of puppies filling the streets. Oh, that would be so wonderful. I’m gonna make it happen,” Sanghyuk was chatting Chanhee’s ear off, not even caring that the younger boy had absolutely no interest or comment to make on his rambling. 

 

There was a certain threshold Chanhee had for listening to Sanghyuk talk, and that limit was quickly approaching. He was also starting to get a bit impatient with Seokwoo, who seemed to have completely forgotten his friends to focus on helping the other people who had been caught up in the monster’s rampage. Not wanting to lose his cool in front of them, Chanhee turned to Sanghyuk and clamped his lips shut with his fingers.

 

“Let’s grab Seokwoo and get out of here. I’m tired, you’re hungry, and he is going to work himself to death like this,” Chanhee said over the muffled sounds Sanghyuk was still trying to make. He looked Sanghyuk in the eyes, forcing the message across that Chanhee was no going to take any more of his shit right now. He removed his hand from Sanghyuk’s face. “Got it?”

 

“Of course!” Sanghyuk sang, bopping Chanhee’s nose with his finger. Evidently the message was not understood. 

 

As they got up, what might have been a miracle to some eyes began to occur. The broken pieces of building carefully realigned themselves, weaving between the audience to return to their rightful positions, before the structure had been razed. As the building rebuilt itself, the people at the aid stations and the paramedics treating them found the wounds and injuries to be healing themselves at an alarming rate. It was like the gods of fortune had decided to bless them with an easy day. 

 

Chanhee yawned. It was starting to get dark. Dad and Youngbin were probably already preparing dinner back home. 

 

Sanghyuk found the floating dust and bits of concrete incredibly interesting as they made their way over to Seokwoo, who was looking around in confusion as to why all the people he had been helping suddenly didn’t need his help anymore. There was little commotion other than the shocked gasps and whispers as people witnessed the phenomena. Maybe they would attribute it to Sunshine Prince and Cool City Guy again. Maybe it would be someone different. Such trivial matters weren’t of much importance to Chanhee.

 

Once the last brick had returned to its rightful place, the group of people who had still been on the scene broke out into thunderous applause. Perhaps they thought that this would bring the hero who reversed all the damage of today’s accident to light, yet no one stepped forward to claim this feat. A few awkward moments later, people started jumping off of the gurneys and cots to thank the volunteers and paramedics before making their way back home. Chanhee dragged the amused Sanghyuk with him to where Seokwoo was bashfully accepting the thanks of the people he had assisted.

 

“Hey guys! I hope you didn’t have to wait long,” Seokwoo called when he spotted Chanhee and Sanghyuk approaching. As much as the guy loved to help people he still got so embarrassed once the praise and thanks was turned around on him, so he used his friends as a quick escape.

 

“It’s been four hours, I think that’s a bit excessive,” Sanghyuk sassed. Seokwoo punched his shoulder with a smile.

 

“You could have just left if you didn’t want to wait,” Chanhee retorted.

 

“Thank you guys for waiting for me though,” Seokwoo smiled as he looked at the ground, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. Chanhee could wait for him forever. 

 

“It’s getting kind of late though. Chanhee, shouldn’t you be getting home?” Sanghyuk draped himself over the younger boy, poking an unwelcome finger into Chanhee’s soft cheek.

 

It was a solid 5 in the afternoon. The sun was still high in the sky, at least three more hours of daylight left, and Chanhee was not a child. He wormed his way out of Sanghyuk’s embrace to shoot him a dirty look. There was no way he was about to go home this early.

 

“There still might be monsters out there, how about I walk you back?” Seokwoo suggested. Chanhee had just started to miss the soft pillows on his bed and the sweeping view of the city disappearing into the water. Going home was a perfect idea.

 

“Carry me. I’m tired,” Chanhee whined. 

 

“Sure, hop on,” Sanghyuk grinned, stooping down as if Chanhee would actually climb onto his back willingly. A few kicks later, Sanghyuk was on the floor and Seokwoo’s beautiful laughter sang in Chanhee’s ears.

 

With the echoes of bliss and the burning sun searing into their skin, Seokwoo, Sanghyuk, and Chanhee started walking towards the city center. Tall buildings framed the sky in glass and steel while lazy birds flew amidst tiny planes. The humming of the city was serene, resounding around them as they waded through the pavement and dripping heat. With his two friends beside him, it was the kind of moment where Chanhee wished he could just close his eyes and everything would stand still. 

 

They walked a good block before running into another disaster: Inseong and Jaeyoon.

 

“Are you staging a revolution?” Sanghyuk called to the two boys perched atop a rather impressive pile of chairs in the middle of the street. 

 

“Oh, hey guys!” Jaeyoon turned to greet them with a wave. “Wanna lend a hand?”

 

“We are staging a coup to take over the city. Join us or die,” Inseong threatened, pointing a chair in their general direction. Chanhee wasn’t particularly close to Inseong and Jaeyoon, but he knew the two were Seokwoo’s roommates and more trouble than they were worth.

 

“I’d prefer death,” Chanhee sassed.

 

“Don’t cause too much trouble. Make sure you guys are back at the dorm in time for dinner too; I’m making pork tonight.” Seokwoo was such a mom sometimes. But he was a cool mom. Hot mom. Okay, that’s getting weird. Drop the mom, just hot. 

 

“We’ll be there,” Inseong confirmed, saliva dripping down his chin at the mere thought of food. “We have to take over the city first though. I’m going to become the mayor!” Inseong raised his chair into the air like a saber, probably thinking he was cooler than he actually looked.

 

“Can I be the vice-mayor?” Sanghyuk called.

 

“No, I’m the vice-mayor! You can be the vice-vice-mayor,” Jaeyoon replied. 

 

“See you guys, I’m gonna be the vice-vice-mayor now!” Sanghyuk shouted at Seokwoo and Chanhee, running towards the mountain of chairs that was doing a surprisingly poor job of stopping traffic.

 

Chanhee felt his throat tighten as they laughed at Sanghyuk’s failed attempts to climb up the pile of chairs; it was just Seokwoo and him now. 

 

Breathe Chanhee, breathe. Stay calm. Seokwoo was walking next to him and they were close enough that the back of their hands occasionally brushed against one another. Okay. Don't freak out. His skin is really soft. Don't think about how nice it would be to have his hands wrapped around your waist. Don't--he is saying something! Focus. Focus!

 

“-had powers like that, you know? I would be able to help so many more people. That hero put a building back together perfectly after it had been demolished! That's amazing!” Chanhee really liked the way his lips moved when he talked. No, stop! Focus!

 

“It's not that impressive though, it's just doing something that would have happened regardless in a shorter amount of time,” Chanhee shrugged. Good, that sounded like he had been paying attention.

 

“Maybe, but it certainly helped the people who were injured and the occupants of the building. I can't even imagine what it would be like to have that kind of power. It's frustrating, not having any powers. I feel so helpless whenever I want to do something.” 

 

“I think you are pretty amazing though. You were more brave than any of the heroes there to go save those people, especially because you didn't have any powers to help you.”

 

Seokwoo turned his head with embarrassed laughter: “I'm flattered, but what I do is nothing in the grand scheme of things. I watched a girl with a shattered spine walk away as if nothing had happened to her. People with powers like that can perform miracles.”

 

A hint of red dusted Chanhee’s cheeks as Seokwoo continued to enumerate the wonders he witnessed: the man missing a tooth that magically grew back, the kid whose fingers had been shredded by glass watched the blood and flesh stitch itself back into place, even the soreness in Seokwoo’s muscles from working out two days ago was alleviated.

 

Their feet carried them closer and closer to the building where Chanhee lived, despite the dragging of their soles on the sidewalk. The conversation remained light, with Seokwoo recounting the times he had witnesses superheroes in action and Chanhee occasionally commenting on how Seokwoo shouldn’t discount his own abilities. It wasn’t surprising how many stories Chanhee remembered, having participated in a few too many of the incredible feats of heroism accredited to other heroes.

 

Like the UFO that came to abduct the entire arts district. Muscle Bunny won a medal of honor, presented by Chanhee’s father himself, for diplomatically sending the spacecraft back into space. However, he had politely declined the prestigious award claiming that there were others out there more deserving. Seokwoo thought that act of humility was super cool, while Chanhee knew it was actually because he himself had sent the UFO flying back into space before Muscle Bunny could even come in contact with the aliens on the ship. 

 

Somehow the two boys wound up in front of the tall apartment building with too much conversation and too little sidewalk between them and Chanhee’s home. 

 

“Wanna come up for dinner? Dad and Youngbin always make too much--”

 

“I promised Inseong and Jaeyoon I would make them pork tonight,” Seokwoo interrupted. “Maybe next time?”

 

“Ah, right,” Chanhee hung his head. Of course Seokwoo was busy, he always was. “I guess I’ll see you around then.”

 

“You know, if you ever get into trouble, just call me,” Seokwoo said, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Chanhee froze, breath suddenly caught in the back of his throat. “I’ll protect you, but don’t go looking for danger, okay?” 

 

Before he could even react, Seokwoo’s arms were gone and Chanhee was left with the echoes of a goodbye and a pounding heart in front of his apartment building. Did that happen? Was this real? It sure felt like a lot of the dreams he’d been having lately. Chanhee pinched his arm. Fuck, okay, probably real. 

 

A large smile crept its way onto Chanhee’s face. Seokwoo hugged him! It wasn’t really that uncommon, Seokwoo hugged everyone all the time, yet Chanhee couldn’t help but feel delighted by the sensation. It almost made up for the fact the Seokwoo couldn’t stay for dinner. Almost.

 

“Someone looks happy today,” the guard at the desk commented. 

 

“I’m actually quite displeased right now,” Chanhee retorted, yet he couldn’t hide the grin plastering his cheeks. “Can you buzz me in, I forgot my key again.” The guard raised an eyebrow, sporting a smirk as he opened the elevator for Chanhee without another word. 

 

Chanhee was surprised to see Youngbin in the hall when he reached the penthouse floor, but not as surprised as his brother.

 

“Oh my-!” For some reason Youngbin had been standing with his face almost pressed up against the elevator doors when they opened. Dumb. “Chanhee, there you are! I was just about to go down to find you. Where have you been? Don't leave your phone if you are going out! What if something bad happened?” 

 

“I'm alive,” Chanhee sighed. His body still felt charged with electricity, yet that spark was starting to fizzle out from the tearful mess that was his brother.

 

“Don't do it again!” Youngbin cried, draping himself over Chanhee. 

 

“Ugh, get off,” Chanhee groaned, separating his brother from himself. “You're such a crybaby. Imagine if the rest of the city knew their posterchild was such a wimp.”

 

“It shows I care deeply for you; it would only help my image. Imagine if Seokwoo knew you were this mean to your worrying brother,” Youngbin teased, re-wrapping an arm around Chanhee’s shoulders. Chanhee shot him a glare. 

 

“At least I got a hug from Seokwoo today. When was the last time you saw that boy you like? Fifth grade?”

 

“Fourth actually.”

 

“And you are still in love with him. What a loser.”

 

“This loser made pancakes for dinner and if you keep talking like that you won't be getting any.”

 

“Who would want to eat your pancakes? You can't cook for shit.”

 

“Hey!” Chanhee dodged a smack and ran from Youngbin with a trail of giggles. He darted into the apartment and slammed the door shut racing into the kitchen where his dad was stacking pancakes onto plates. 

 

“Hey dad! I'll be in my room!” Chanhee called, continuing past, running until he was in the safety of his own locked room. The furious yelling of his brother and the low chuckles of his father came muffled beneath the soft blankets on his bed.

 

Chanhee laid there for a minute, just letting his heart beat slow. The blankets were warm, encasing him in a soft embrace. Sometimes he would imagine that it was Seokwoo hugging him instead of the fabric. Sometimes.

 

“Chanhee come out. Dinner’s done.” Youngbin called. Sigh.

 

Chanhee let the blankets fall back to the bed as he sat up. He was just starting to get comfortable too.

 

“Coming,” he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing lazy Chanhee! Juho will make his appearance soon :33333
> 
> Comment how you like it lawl


End file.
